


"Call Me Your Master" by BOTDF

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hickory is a Sweetie, M/M, Rock!Branch is a Bastard, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Barb won. Rock!Branch is told he can do whatever he wants with Hickory, this is not what the Yodeller expected, but he'll take what he can get.
Relationships: Rock!Branch/Hickory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	"Call Me Your Master" by BOTDF

Hickory still didn't know how to react, looking over at Branch, all dark and powerful, tattoos on his bare chest and covered in leather... Sure he'd tried to picture it, but his imagination had done no justice for the real thing. And now he was right there, glowing red eyes staring into Hickory's soul after Barb had told the troll that he could do whatever he wanted with the yodeller.

He felt himself swallow while he watched a slow smirk spread across the rock zombies lips, red eyes narrowing as Branch stepped closer and closer, reaching out a dark hand to caress up the Yodellers chest, fingers carding through Hickory's chest hairs.

"hey there Branch.... Errrrr, whaddya want buddy?" He asked, hesitant to know the answer, backing up until he was pressed against the wall.

Arms soon caged him in, and for a moment he thought the other troll had grown, but no, he was still looking down into red eyes. "To fuck you" the zombie replied with ease, voice turning into a low growl that sent Hickory's stomach all aflutter and turned his knees to jelly. 

That shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

"Well I'll be damned" the yodeller muttered, eyes going wide when the hand previously on his chest returned, callused fingers tweaking a nipple roughly, Branch still moving ever closer until they were pressed together at the hips. He groaned low in his throat, trying to get his sanity back because this _must_ be a dream. 

He was about to try talking, but a hand grabbed his chin and pulled him down, lips pressing roughly against his own, teeth nibbling and a tongue using his shock to gain entry, tasting and exploring, practically fucking the Yodellers mouth. He couldn't help the next noises, little moans and whimpers, hands going to Branch's shoulders as if to beg him to stay.

Branch's next growl vibrated right through the yellow troll, the tenting in his jeans getting worse, aching and throbbing with need. But he was too distracted by the hand changing nipple, nails dragging over the soft skin and down his front to press between their bodies. 

He couldn't help the way his knees buckled under his weight, ability to stand gone when fingers closed roughly around his bulge and squeezed just slightly. He was leaning completely on the rock Zombie, kiss broken and he didn't know or care when, so he could tilt his head back and pant for breath. 

Branch took it as invitation, teeth and lips latching onto the taller trolls throat, biting intime with every seductive clench of his fingers around the restrained length. The next sound out of Hickory's lips was a short, sharp cry of pleasure when the fly of his jeans was pulled down, hand diving inside to wrap tight and hot around his length. A sharp bite to his throat killed the sound, followed by an almost soft kiss to the bruising flesh.

He was shaking, he noted, somewhere in the back of his mind, while the forefront focused intently on the hand now stroking up and down his cock, thumb pressing teasingly to that spot under the head. He started begging, nonsensical words escaping his lips between breathless gasps for air. What he didn't notice was that he'd slid down the wall slightly, one leg wrapped tight around Branches hips to try and gain more friction, hands clutching uselessly at strong shoulders, gripping tight to Branch's vest like it were a life jacket.

The dark rock troll chuckled, one hand moving from abused nipples up to clutch at Hickory's chin, forcing him to look into his glowing red eyes. Fingers digging in just slightly, Branch moved closer, "want more?" He asked, voice rough with arousal.

Hickory nodded, eyes wide and pleading, only to yelp as all contact was suddenly lost, Rock Branch having let go and stepped back and he slid to the ground, looking up at the once sweet pop now rock troll.

"You're gonna have to earn it" Branch murmured, voice turning almost sickly sweet, one hand winding and tangling into Hickory's hair, tilting his head back to look up at the other troll. 

His eyes followed Branch's other hand, mouth suddenly going dry when that sinful hand undid leather pants. "Suck it, and I'll fuck you"

Hickory stumbled forwards on his knees, reaching to grab whatever he was allowed while he wet his lips, licking them while that hand in his hair tightened, tugging him closer and closer. "Get my dick all wet yeah, and if you do a good enough job, I'll even let you cum, sound good?" Branch taunted, but didn't wait for an answer, just pulled on the hair tighter, cock pressing against Hickory's lips until they spread, taking him in one thrust until he was gagging for a moment.

He pulled back out, then thrust in, holding Hickory's head still so he could fuck the yellow trolls mouth. He set a brutal pace, pulling out slow and thrusting forward hard and fast, but it was a steady rhythm, one Hickory adapted to quickly, and the yodelling troll set to work, closing his eyes, relaxed his throat and began to suck and lick, a hand wrapped tight and pumping the base of the hard length.

His own length stood to attention, aching and hard, throbbing with need while he focused only on the others member, one hand moving to cup and gently roll heavy balls.

"You're doing so good, I'm gonna fucking plow you into the floor" Branch promised, pulling the ginger hair in his hands harder, forcing that perfect mouth to take him all the way, twitching softly when Hickory swallowed around the head to keep from gagging.

"fuck yes, get me real wet, it's the only prep you're getting" the rocker growled, and then began counting down, voice going deep and gravelly. Hickory redoubled his efforts, no longer sucking, just licking and absolutely covering the hard length in his mouth with his spit, a soft, yearning noise breaking through his throat, vibrating around the hard length currently dominating his mouth.

When Branch reached Zero he pulled out suddenly, and the hands in Hickory's hair tilted his face up to look at Branch, drool sliding down his chin, flushed and panting, practically begging the rocker to put it back in. 

"So cock hungry aren't you? It's okay, you'll get more" the rocker crooned, voice going sweet, hands moving to cup Hickory's face in an almost loving hold. 

The next few seconds were not so gentle when Branch shoved, pushing the other troll backwards and away, rolling him over onto his front so he could roughly pull Hickory's trousers down, spanking the soft skin harshly with one hand just so he could watch the butt cheek jiggle and then redden.

Hickorys sharp gasp must have driven Branch on because moments later he could feel hands spreading him open and something wet at his entrance. He was expecting to get plowed, instead, it wriggled, flicking against his hole and then pressing in shallowly. He cried out, pressing back on the face fucking his arse, biting his lips to keep any more noises in.

The tongue was talented, spearing into him and then softening to circle around his entrance. His arms lost strength and he collapsed down, pressing his face into his elbow to muffle the noises escaping his bitten lips. 

The sensations stopped as suddenly as they started and he nearly cried from the lack of contact, tensing all over to keep from moving. His breathing had turned ragged, needy little whimpers caught in his throat and his fingers wouldn't stop twitching. It felt like an age before a hard length pressed hard up against his entrance.

"Only chance to back out man" a voice he still recognised as Branch's said, and he pressed back, trying without words to tell this little upstart that he wanted this. 

It seemed to do the job.

There was a dry chuckle, and then a hand curled tight and secure around his hip, thumb brushing almost soothingly against his soft skin while he slowly got spread open on the hard length pressing into him.

The next noise Hickory made was garbled, caught between a keen and a moan, his own length throbbing with every little rock of Branch's hips. Both their breathing turned rough, panting for breath, shaking as the rocker bottomed out, balls pressed to heated skin, hand leaving bruises on Hickory's hip when his grasp tightened even more.

There was no moment to adjust, no break to give either of them a chance to breathe before Branch pulled out, leaving the tip barely in, teasingly pushing in and out just that tiny inch before driving back in deep, hard length nailing Hickory's prostate just as the other had started to beg. 

"Please, please Bra-aaaaa fuck! Yes" Hickory cried out, legs spreading just a little wider while he dropped back onto his elbows, biting his forearm to muffle the desperate noises he wanted to just scream.

He felt a hand curling into his hair, yanking his head back up and away so he had no way to slow or quiet the noises. "Come on Hick, scream my name, scream for me"

Hickory tried to keep the noises in, not wanting people to barge in, but the way the rock zombie troll pulled his hair, the sting in his hip where that hand kept getting tighter and coupled with Branch slowing his thrusts into something teasing, not even touching his prostate, Hickory gave up holding out.

"Branch! Branch, please! Fuck, harder, please" he shouted, voice trailing off into a small, pathetic little whimper when the hand in his hair yanked again. He was rewarded with a hard thrust, hips rolling forwards to aim directly at his prostate and soon he couldn't stop screaming the others name.

He got louder when the hand on his hip moved, wrapping tight and constricting around his length, hand in his hair shoving his head down to press into the ground while Branch just got even rougher.

"you're such a good little cock hungry whore, look at how your arse just swallows my dick" Branch said, voice going gravelly again, rough around the edges "you're gonna be such a hot mess when I'm done". 

Hickory could feel himself flushing darker, but could do nothing to keep from begging for more, calling the others name, chanting it like a prayer even when he felt himself getting closer. His breaths got shorter, voice lower the closer his climax loomed and he found himself desperately rocking back to meet Branch's thrusts and then forward into the other trolls tight hand.

Branch's hand tightened around his cock, squeezing hard enough that Hickory squirmed, grinding back and forth, trying to cum while he whimpered. "Not until I say you can" Branch murmured, thrusting harder, faster, chasing his own release first to come with a shout, voice hoarse and raspy while he pressed as deep as he could, shooting his load, cock twitching while pressed right up against the Yodellers prostate. 

Hickory could only moan, voice breaking while he tried to control his breathing, every twitch and shift of Branch's cock inside him almost making him scream. 

He almost cried when Branch pulled out, releasing his cock and hair to spread his cheeks apart, to watch his length leave the hot pliant hole. He felt a hand caressing down into the crack, thumb trailing through the cum leaking from his twitching entrance and then the thumb pressed in, trapping the cum inside.

"Wish I had a plug, stuff you full until you can't even walk" the rocker whispered, one hand soothingly massaging up Hickory's back to tangle in the Yodellers hair. He tugged gently, pulling the yellow troll up so he could nip at their twitching yellow ears. "Wanna see you so full of my cum, have you screaming my name every day and night so everyone knows you're _mine_ ".

Hickory had never imagined this side of Branch, dark, territorial, full of dark delights, but he was Loving it, even if part of him missed the soft, sweet little romantic he'd given advice to back on the raft. He swallowed thickly, still trying to catch his breath and followed the tugs and pulls of Branch's unoccupied hand, kneeling with his back pressed to the rockers chest, legs spread over the others knees, arms limp and hands trembling at his side's.

That spare hand caressed up to cup one of his Pectorals, fingers almost sweetly teasing the nipple while the thumb still pressed into him wriggled side to side, making him squirm, hard, neglected length twitching. 

He looked down, watching the hand slowly pet down his chest, over the hard muscles of his abdomen and down to wrap tight and hot around his cock. He swallowed thickly, panting for breath a little faster, small keening noise rising in the back of his throat. "Please Branch, I can't last much longer" he begged, voice absolutely wrecked, throat dry and hoarse only to cut off into a garbled moan once more when Branch began to stroke him hard and fast, fucking him on his thumb.

His orgasm felt like a tidal wave knocking him off course, and a punch to the head, dizzying and setting off explosions of stars behind his eyelids . His back went rigid, every muscle straining and tight and then he sagged, all the energy leaving him with the last spurts of cum. He felt woozy, weak, like he could sleep for a thousand years. 

[Pics of Rock!Branch and Hickory, link is to an 18+ twitter account](https://twitter.com/bluezcherry1/status/1271991871850590208?s=19)

Pictures won't be visible until you follow, and get approved by, the artist


End file.
